


Do Not Disappoint the Birthday Boy

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [57]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's birthday and he wants to go to a karaoke bar. Martin is not so happy about that. But Douglas knows how to persuade him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disappoint the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/gifts).



> Written for the fandot creativity night's summer christmas edition.  
> This is a secret santa gift for ottermo :D
> 
> Prompts: karaoke
> 
> The characters belong to John Finnemore

Martin: No, I don’t want to go!

 

Arthur: But Skip, it will be brilliant!

 

Martin: I very much doubt that.

 

Arthur: Come on, Skip.

 

Douglas: Yes, come on, Martin. It will be fun. Besides, it’s Arthur’s birthday wish. And you don’t want to disappoint the birthday boy, do you?

 

Arthur: No, you definitely don’t want to do that.

 

Martin: Okay, I’ll go. But I’m not singing.

 

Arthur: Aww, Skip. Why not?

 

Martin: Because.

 

Arthur: That’s not a reason.

 

Douglas: Arthur’s right, that’s not a reason.

 

Martin: I said I’ll go with you. Isn’t that enough?

 

Arthur: But it’s no fun going to a karaoke bar without singing, Skip. You have to sing. OH, I KNOW! We can do a duet! So you don’t have to do it alone.

 

Martin: Arthur, I don’t want to do a duet! Stop laughing, Douglas! 

 

Arthur: Awww, how come?

 

Martin: I DON’T SING!

 

Douglas: Martin, clearly you’re just a bit intimidated by the other talents at MJN, but I can assure you, you’ll do just fine. I’ve heard you sing several times, you have nothing to be afraid of.

 

Martin: Singing to an empty cabin is one thing, but this is in front of people!

 

Douglas: I’m not people? I’m crushed.

 

Martin: You know what I mean. I’m not going up there right after you. I’ll make a total fool of myself.

 

Douglas: No you won’t. We’ll just make sure you go on after Arthur.

 

Arthur: Ooooh yes, I can be like a support band.

 

Douglas: That’s a good idea!

 

Martin: And you, of course, will be the headliner?

 

Douglas: It’s only natural.

 

Arthur: So you’ll come?

 

Martin: Fine, I’ll come. 

 

Arthur: Hooray!!! This will be brilliant! 

 

Martin: Brilliant is a strong word …

 

Douglas: It will be fun.

 

Martin: Oh yes, being forced to go up on a stage between Tone-deaf Steward and First Officer Broadway Star, I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.

 

Douglas: You could always enter Britain’s Got Talent?

 

Martin: Very funny!

 

Douglas: I promise I won’t do one of my showstoppers, if that makes you feel better?

 

Arthur: I’m going to sing ‘My Way’!

 

Douglas: A version only done by you, I take it?

 

Arthur: Of course. It wouldn’t be ‘My Way’ if I didn’t. Oh, I must remember to bring my pom-poms.

 

Douglas: See, Martin, that’s some amazing support right there! I promise you won’t look like an idiot.

 

Martin: We’ll see about that.

 

Arthur: Brilliant! I’ll go and see if Mum and Herc’s ready.

 

Douglas: They’re coming too?

 

Arthur: Of course they are. It’s my birthday! And Mum let slip that Herc is planning something very special at the end of the night. I wonder what it is!

 

Douglas: Arthur, are you absolutely sure you want to go to a karaoke bar? Isn’t silly golf more your type of fun?

 

Martin: Now, come on, Douglas.Scared of a little competition? When the birthday boy wants to sing karaoke, then we go to karaoke. And you do not want to disappoint the birthday boy. 

 

Douglas: Shut up, Martin.

 


End file.
